


Warren's Midnight Kiss

by sinn_vs



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bless Warren's friends honestly, Dare, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marshfield in a Grahamscott fic is something we all need, Minor Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, New Year's Kiss, Rated teen cause Nathan can't talk without swearing smh, Save Warren lmao, Stella is badass I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinn_vs/pseuds/sinn_vs
Summary: Warren is sick of being lonely on New Year's Eve, so he enlists the help of his friends to find someone before the clock strikes 12.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Warren Graham & Nathan Prescott, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Warren's Midnight Kiss

New Year’s Eve, Warren’s least favorite holiday. Well besides maybe Valentine’s Day. He hated them both for the same reason, reminding him how painfully single he was. It had been a little over a year since Max rejected him, but he later found out, that it wasn’t his lack of charm, but that Max was already in love with someone else from their friend group, Kate Marsh. They were quite cute together, so Warren had no complaints. 

But now, here he was, at the Vortex Club New Year’s party in front of Blackwell. Normally he would never attend a Vortex Club party, but the New Year’s parties were legendary. Not even he could miss them. He had only been one time before, but it was enough to convince him to go again. Warren was surrounded by his friends, Kate and Max, Stella, Brooke, and Alyssa. They were all sitting down on a large blanket on the lawn, thankful it wasn’t too cold, just talking and enjoying the atmosphere. It was ten minutes to midnight, which meant everyone was cuddling up to their special someone for the famous New Year’s kiss. Warren of course, didn’t have anyone for that again this year, but he was determined. Then, an absolutely brilliant idea came to him.

“Hey guys I have an idea.” His friends turned to him.

“We’re listening.” Stella crossed her arms, knowing Warren’s ideas usually weren’t as brilliant as he thought they were.

“So, I never have anyone to kiss at midnight. And it gets kinda lonely-”

“Sorry Warren I’m not gonna kiss you.” He was taken back by Stella’s response, but everyone got a good laugh out of it.

“Uh no, that wasn’t what I was gonna ask.” He crossed his arms and pouted for effect, which made Stella crack up all over again.

“I’m sorry. Go ahead Warren, what was your actual idea?” 

“I dare you guys to find someone for me to kiss.” They all raised their eyebrows at him in unison.

“Anyone on the lawn?” Warren looked around and shrugged. 

“I guess yeah.” Brooke sighed in her place next to Stella.

“Warren are you really going to let these guys dictate your fate?” 

“Sure why not? I’m clearly not getting anywhere on my own.” Laughter again. He was killing it tonight.

“Fine Warren. Let us discuss.” Stella gestured to the others to turn into a circle, whispering and occasionally looking back at him. 

“Hurry up guys, there are only seven minutes left.” His friends returned to their respective spots facing him. 

“Okay, it’s been decided.” Stella had a mischievous look in her eye.

“You ready Warren?” Max asked, Kate laughing beside her. 

“Ready as I'll ever be I suppose.” Stella turned and Alyssa moved to the side so she could point. 

“There.” Warren followed her finger to none other than Nathan Prescott.

“Whoa whoa whoa. One, I never said anything about guys. Two, That’s Nathan Prescott. He would _murder_ me.” The group apparently found his reaction to be nothing short of hilarious. They knew that Warren and Nathan had been lab partners in chemistry last semester, as Warren constantly complained about how little Nathan did on the projects. He talked about Nathan... a lot. They all had their suspicions. Only a matter of time before they would do something about it.

“Okay Warren. One, you already agreed to anyone on the lawn. Two, you’ve never even considered anyone but Max. Nothing wrong with a little experimentation.” He turned redder at the mention of his lack of experience. 

“Okay well that still doesn’t solve the problem of me getting literally killed if I do that. I haven’t spoken to Nathan since chemistry.” Stella made a face that said nothing other than _really? You’re that lame?_

“Just do it. Who knows, maybe he’ll like it.” Warren rolled his eyes. His friends were insufferable sometimes, but he loved them. He couldn’t believe they were actually convincing him to make Nathan Prescott his midnight kiss. 

“Better hurry up genius, there’s only two minutes left.” Stella smirked.

“Okay fine. But if this goes bad I’m _so_ getting you back tomorrow.” She waved her hand, dismissing his threat of vengeance. 

“Good luck Warren!” Alyssa called as he got up. He didn’t know whether that was sincere or mocking, but judging by the laughter that followed, he decided on the latter. 

With a minute left on the clock, Warren walked over to where Nathan was standing, thankfully not surrounded by his fellow club members for once. He stood a few feet away as the students chanted the final ten seconds. 

**_10_ **

Warren was panicking, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

**_9_ **

He was really going to do this holy shit.

 **_8_ **

Would this be considered sexual assault?

**_7_ **

Warren wondered how hard Nathan could punch.

**_6_ **

It had really only been a month since they last had class together, right? Not super weird, right??

**_5_ **

He took a few steps closer.

**_4_ **

Warren collected all the courage he had.

**_3_ **

He tapped Nathan’s shoulder.

**_2_ **

Nathan turned around to face him.

**_1_ **

Warren touched his lips to Nathan’s.

**_Happy New Year!_ **

~

Yeah so, that went about as well as you’d expect. Warren was now sitting in Stella’s room, holding an ice pack over his eye. 

“I told you this would happen Stellaaaaa.” Warren whined. She took the ice pack from his hand to inspect his eye. It was barely swollen.

“Oh stop, it’s not that bad, just a little red is all.” 

“Still, was it really worth it?” He asked skeptically, thinking her choice was more for the laughs than for him. If she was honest, it was both.

“I don’t know, you tell _me_. What was it like?” She sat cross-legged on the bed across from him, chin resting in the palm of her hand.

“I mean it literally only lasted for a second before he realized what was happening so there isn’t much to go on.” She didn’t seem satisfied with his answer. Warren thought it over.

“I mean, it wasn’t unpleasant, his lips were softer than I would have expected.” He shrugged. 

“Oh Warren, you poor child in denial.” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“What are you talking about?”

“You just kissed a guy and told me his lips were soft.” She couldn’t help but laugh at his honesty.

“Oh. Hey wait a minute.” His change in expression as he realized what she was implying cracked her up even more.

“It was just one short kiss! It didn’t mean anything!” Did it?

“Sure it didn’t.” She looked at the clock beside her bed.

“Well it’s almost 1:30 now so you should head back to your dorm. I’ve got to get some sleep.” He nodded.

“You make a good point. I don’t want to sleep in too late. Well, night Stella.” He got up and headed toward the door.

“Night Warr!” Warren had to sneak back to the boy’s dormitory, which meant he’d have to go outside again. Great. 

Warren made it out of the girl’s dormitory and outside without a problem, and headed towards the boy’s. He approached the building, but saw a familiar figure standing in front of the stairs. He cursed and hid behind a nearby bush. _Of course_ Nathan would be outside right now, how convenient. 

“I heard you Graham. Get the fuck out here. I have to talk to you.” Shit shit shit shit-

“Uh, hi?” Warren had no idea how to greet your former lab partner who you kissed out of nowhere and got punched by. Nathan walked a few steps closer to Warren, grabbing him by the shirt.

“Why the fuck did you kiss me?” Warren couldn’t read the expression on Nathan’s face.

“I mean I get that you’re upset I would be too and I’m sorry-”

“Did you mean it?” Warren was utterly confused by the question.

“What?” 

“Did you fucking mean it Graham?” Nathan pulled him closer.

“Uh, I meant to do it if that’s what you mean?” That did not come out how Warren wanted. Nathan’s face wasn’t as angry as his voice. This whole interaction was out of character for them both. Warren’s face was only inches from Nathan’s. His eyes travelled over Nathan’s face, noticing small details he hadn’t before, like the way his hair curled at the very ends, or the three lined scar on his cheek. He looked back up, eyes meeting Nathan’s. He leaned in the tiniest bit before pulling back again, Nathan followed, still close as before. Somewhere in the midst of the awkward tension, their lips met. It was sudden and it was thrilling and it was terrifying all at the same time. Nathan smelled of cigarette smoke and expensive cologne, Warren felt light headed with the intensity. Nathan’s grip on Warren’s shirt loosened, as Warren moved his hands up to rest on Nathan’s shoulders. Warren’s breathing grew heavy and he could feel the acceleration of Nathan’s heartbeat. This was certainly not how he intended the new year to start. Was he complaining though? Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Tysm <3


End file.
